I'll Follow You
by linzackles
Summary: Caroline makes her way to New Orleans... well almost all the way, anyway. Very short drabble originally posted to Tumblr for Klaroline Vision Wednesday.


"Aren't you wily," the accented voiced comes from behind her.

Caroline bites down hard on her lip, hoping the abstract blur of blue lines before her appreciates her efforts not to smile.

Her blond curls swish over her shoulders as she spins to face the Original.

"Hello Caroline," he says, himself unable to hide the smallest of smiles.

"Klaus," she responds. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He gazes at her for a moment, then spreads his hands, humouring her.

"Louisiana?"

She spares a short glance for the art gallery then returns her eyes to his.

"I heard there was great art to be found here."

He steps closer. "You enjoy torturing me."

She smiles coyly. "It might be a bit of a hobby."

He smirks, always amused by her.

"How did you know I would I find you?"

"I didn't," she admits. "But I figured that if you couldn't find me when I was in the same state as you then you probably didn't _deserve _to find me."

Another step as he shakes his head laughingly.

"So what have I earned then?"

He's close now and she hopes her scent arrests him the way his does for her.

"An opportunity," she replies mysteriously.

His eyebrow shoots up. "Oh?"

"You promised you'd never come back, pretty much implying that it was up to me to come to you." She smirked. "Except I'm not desperate enough to make it all the way to New Orleans, now am I?"

He cannot stop smiling. "No, definitely not."

She grins, brazen. "So now you get to do whatever you thought that second meeting might entail."

His eyebrows knit with the possibilities and she closes the gap between them; places her lips to his.

What surprises her more than the innocence of the kiss is how familiar his lips feel from only that day.

She cocks her head and deepens the kiss, bringing her hand up to his face to caress the stubble she finds there, just as she did that day.

Her other hand creeps down into his back pocket and in response he puts his own hands on her; drawing her in at the waist.

For a moment she has an out of body experience; wonders what passing visitors in the gallery must think. A reunited couple or one who's been together all along?

Still, a couple nonetheless. One who looks perfect together. She knows they do. It is knowledge she holds dear deep within her.

When she parts their lips, he lays his head in the hollow of her shoulder, his warm familiar breath tickling as it wafts over her.

"How much time do I have?"

She considers. She is not his, not yet. But she does want him.

"Haven't decided yet."

His face is hidden but she feels the vibration of his chest against hers as he laughs.

"How about a drive then?" he proposes.

But he will not trick her.

"To the Quarter? Nope, not that much time."

She feels the sigh too. He is disappointed.

Here is the part where she would usually doubt herself; her decision, change her mind to make the man happy. Except that isn't how it works with Klaus. He will understand.

He always understands her.

She isn't ready to enter his kingdom. Not just yet.

He kisses her. First in her neck, then right beside her ear, and the softest one lands in her hair.

"What do you suggest, love?"

She relaxes into his embrace; thinks that right here is fine, it'll do.

Because she's in his arms here and that's the main reason she came, isn't it?

She breathes him in and he has just about given up on an answer when she whispers her reply.

"Show me the art."

He does not attempt to hide his delight as he boldly lopes an arm around her, gently guiding her through this obscure art gallery she's managed to find.

He is not sure if this is a beginning or simply the continuance of something that never should have felt like an ending.

And though he is glad she has come, he does not know what he will do when she chooses to leave and, moreover, he does not know if he will be able to let her go.

He does not know what will happen when she chooses to leave.

But with her pressed warmly to his side, smiling as he impresses her with his knowledge of Art Theory, he understands.

He will have little choice but to follow.


End file.
